


Rumeurs (1ère partie)

by Ambrena



Series: Carte de Bibliothèque Entre les Pages : Albus et Scorpius (heptalogie gen) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But Not As Much As You Think, Gen, Hogwarts Second Year, My Dad is a Legend, Rumors, Slice of Life, calm the fuck down Scorpy he isn't THAT special, mention of Harry Potter, mon père ce héros
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carte de bibliothèque, section Métamorphose : Animagus !</p><p>Ce qu'on raconte sur le père de l'un intrigue l'autre...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumeurs (1ère partie)

**Author's Note:**

> Merci, JKR, pour tant nous faire rêver.

Ils gardèrent l’habitude de se retrouver à la bibliothèque, sauf que désormais, ils s’asseyaient à la même table. L’entourage du Gryffondor eut du mal à l’accepter, surtout son frère James. Toutefois, en constatant que Scorpius était bel et bien devenu l’ami de son ancien ennemi juré, ils n’insistèrent pas.

Du côté de ce dernier, c’était plus périlleux. D’une part, il avait moins de proches à convaincre qu’Albus. Mais d’un autre côté, ces rares camarades méprisaient tant la maison rivale que l’attitude du Serpentard s’assimilait pour eux à une simple trahison. Il s’isola donc du reste des vert et argent. Cette mise à l’écart contribua également à renforcer ses liens avec Al.

Dans un premier temps, ils tentaient de découvrir le plus de choses possibles sur l’autre. Peut-être à leur insu, leurs parents respectifs leur avaient considérablement parlé de l’autre – parfois d’une manière fantaisiste. Une fois qu’ils surent l’essentiel, ils cherchèrent à en apprendre davantage, surtout à propos de la famille. Tant de mystères restaient à élucider…

« C’est vrai que ton père est un Animagus non déclaré ? » lui demanda un jour Scorpius à brûle-pourpoint, alors qu’ils étaient tous deux plongés dans un manuel de Métamorphoses. La date du devoir approchait, et les révisions étaient de mise.

Albus pouffa de rire devant l’incongruité de la question, mais cessa brusquement, réprimandé par un regard de la bibliothécaire.

« Si c’était le cas, tu te doutes bien que je te le dirais pas, non ? chuchota-t-il. Dans « Animagus non déclaré », y a « non déclaré », hein. Pas permis. Illégal.  
-Allez, dis-moi, s’il te plaît… le supplia son ami.  
-Bon, d’accord, ronchonna-t-il. Mais c’est bien parce que c’est toi. »

Le visage de son compagnon s’éclaira.

« Non, il l’est pas », dévoila Albus. Le blond semblait déçu. « Enfin, pas que je sache, nuança-t-il. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?  
-Ben, j’avais entendu des rumeurs, donc je voulais savoir si c’était vrai… »

Le fils d’Harry Potter leva les yeux au ciel, excédé.

« Si tu savais le nombre de trucs débiles que les journalistes peuvent inventer…  
-C’était pas dans les journaux, murmura Scorpius.  
-Ah ? s’étonna-t-il.  
-Non, expliqua l’adolescent. Papa m’a raconté que son parrain était certain d’avoir découvert quelque chose. Le fait que ton grand-père était un Animagus non déclaré.  
-Le parrain de ton père ? releva le jeune homme, déconcerté.  
-L’homme qui t’a donné ton deuxième prénom », l’éclaira-t-il.

Albus Severus acquiesça en silence.

« C’était quelqu’un de bien.  
-Oui, renchérit le blond. Et donc, mon père se demandait si le tien n’était pas lui aussi un Animagus, comme il… » Il eut un petit rire gêné. « Comme il n’avait pas beaucoup de respect pour les règles, lui non plus.  
-Tu peux parler ! protesta Al. Une fois, à Poudlard, ton père a fait sortir un serpent de sa baguette, lors d’un duel qui était censé rester amical… C’était de la magie noire !  
-Parlons-en, de magie noire, grogna Scorpius. À ce combat, ton père a carrément parlé Fourchelangue et a lâché ce serpent sur les autres élèves, terrorisés…  
-C’est pas vrai ! s’énerva le fils du Survivant. Au contraire, il lui a dit de se calmer.  
-Mouais… concéda mollement l’enfant de Draco. Et puis, c’est quand même ton père qui a lancé au mien un puissant maléfice ! s’insurgea-t-il. Ça a failli le tuer…  
-Il a pas fait exprès ! riposta Albus. Et je te signale que l’année d’après, il lui a sauvé la vie !  
-Ben ma grand-mère aussi, elle a sauvé la vie à ton père !  
-Juste pour retrouver son fils… »

Un concert de protestations outrées les invita au silence. La conversation s’envenimait. Il était dès lors plus prudent d’en rester aux métamorphoses.

« En tout cas, continua le brun pour apaiser son interlocuteur, Severus Snape avait raison. Mon grand-père était bel et bien un Animagus non déclaré…  
-C’est vrai ? l’interrogea-t-il, les yeux brillants. Et il se transformait en quoi ?  
-En cerf, révéla son ami. C’est pour ça que c’est le Patronus de papa…  
-Je sais même pas le Patronus du mien, lui apprit-il, un peu triste. Mais j’ai hâte d’apprendre à en faire un !  
-On apprend ça en cinquième année seulement, je crois… tempéra Al.  
-C’est vrai, mais c’est possible d’y arriver avant ! Là, pour le coup, je l’ai vu dans la Gazette du Sorcier, mais ton père a réussi à en créer un à notre âge, non ?  
-Oui, en effet, reconnut-il. Et là, c’est pas une rumeur. »

Ils se sourirent, complices.

« Et l’Animagus ? redemanda Scorpius. Quand est-ce que ton grand-père a réussi à en devenir un ? »

Albus se gratta la tête, bien embêté.

« Je ne me souviens pas exactement, avoua-t-il. Je crois que c’était en cinquième année, par là… » Il se redressa. « Papa a toujours l’air très fier, lorsqu’il parle de lui. Tu sais que lui et ses meilleurs amis, ils sont tous devenus des Animagus ?  
-Pas possible… » Son voisin avait les yeux grands écarquillés. Il ne parvenait pas à y croire.

« Si, je t’assure, confirma-t-il. C’était pour aider l’un de leurs copains, qui se transformait en loup-garou toutes les nuits… Je sais plus son nom, par contre, confessa-t-il. Romulus, peut-être ? Un truc comme ça…  
-C’est dingue ! s’émerveilla le Malfoy. Et ils étaient combien, comme ça ?  
-Je sais plus, s’excusa Al. Trois ou quatre, par là… On n’en parle pas si souvent que ça, tu comprends.  
-D’accord. »

Ensuite, ils se turent, parce que la bibliothécaire venait vers eux et ne semblait pas très contente. Ils se replongèrent dans leurs livres. Un peu plus tard, Albus lui demanda à voix basse :

« Bon, récite-moi les sept Animagus déclarés depuis le début du siècle dernier.  
-Ah non, pas ça, se lamenta Scorpius ! Je n’arrive jamais à m’en rappeler…  
-Allez, courage, l’incita Albus. On commence par la plus facile à retenir !  
-Ouais, évidemment, je connais McGonagall, je suis pas stupide, non plus, soupira-t-il.  
-Et elle se change en quoi ? le questionna tout de même Al.  
-En chat tigré, voyons ! répondit-t-il sur le ton de l’évidence.  
-Et les autres ? »

Ils achevèrent ainsi leurs révisions, sans reparler de leurs parents de toute la journée – mais ce n’était pas la dernière fois qu’ils les évoqueraient.

**Author's Note:**

> Je garde une certaine rancœur à Harry Potter pour avoir donné le deuxième prénom de "Severus" à son fils, car bien que je sois consciente que cela illustre sa promptitude au pardon, j'estime que cela renverra aux générations future un message faussé sur cet homme, qui comptait nombre de défauts (notamment le fait d'être un professeur si terrifiant qu'il incarnait l'Epouvantard de Neville Londubat, pourtant l'enfant d'Aurors torturés jusqu'à la folie par Bellatrix). C'est ce que je voulais montrer par l'échange où Albus et Scorpius discutent brièvement de Severus Snape en le décrivant comme "quelqu'un de bien". Ce n'est nullement l'opinion de l'auteur, loin de là !


End file.
